


These Men

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynda Bloome, the realtor from 1.08 Bugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Men

Lynda Bloome shook her hair down and stepped into the shower, smiling to herself.  Brothers -- and a fictitious father!   As if!  She thought of their car--these men always had such impeccable taste. Their clothes weren't very nice, she had to admit, but perhaps they were relaxing, "slumming it"? At any rate, they certainly smelled quite good.  The prettier one -- Dean?--  had taste very similar to her own, as he used the same designer line of shampoos and soaps she'd selected for the model home. Sighing, she shook her head. As always, the good ones were either gay or taken.  Shutting her eyes, she laughed a bit, imagining a reckless Thelma and Louise moment, herself in the back seat in a scarf and sunglasses, tearing down the highway at utterly illegal speeds, the two beautiful men in front laughing gaily at something she'd said as she leaned forward. Hurtling around curves, but guided by a masterful hand, harnessing the power of that engine! She allowed herself the dream and smiled as she stepped into the steam.


End file.
